


The Shapeshifter, the Prince, and the Voyeur

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Two Thranduils, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a bit of fun with his elven hosts.</p><p>Shameless smut. You won't find any plot here, whatsoever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on the following Hobbit Kink prompt: 
> 
> For some reason, Loki ends up in Mirkwood and is allowed to live in Thranduils halls and what a surprise: he doesn't cause too much trouble; mostly because Legolas tells him how he should behave not to annoy the King.  
> Legolas and Loki end up between the sheets pretty soon after his arrival and at one point Thranduil finds out.
> 
> If he is mad, jealous (of whoever), throws Loki out and Legolas runs after his lover or idk what is up to the filler. 
> 
> Yeah, i would LOVE to see some explicit Legolas/Loki porn and incest is no trigger

Sindarin translations:

Adar/ada - Father/dad  
Ion nín - my son

They're being watched. For Loki, that's the best part. Upon his arrival in the Elvenking's halls, he found the wood elves' open chambers odd, but he's been able to put the relative lack of privacy to good use. He wonders if his lover, the beautiful elf prince kneeling before him, knows about their voyeur. Little escapes Legolas' keen hearing and sight; Loki doubts that a mouth full of cock would change that. He smiles as the seed of _mischief_ takes root in his mind.

Loki focuses his attention on a mental image of their voyeur. Within seconds, his entire being prickles with magic as he shifts form. His Asgardian armor turns into silver robes, suede leggings, and soft boots. His slender fingers, wound tightly in the prince's hair, grow paler and become adorned with rings. Long, white-blond hair cascades down his chest, and he feels the ridiculous crown atop his head. He hears a sharp intake of breath come from the dark shadows of the chamber, and smiles.

Legolas starts at the tingle of magic in his mouth. His eyes fly open and widen immediately at the sight of the change of clothing and cock. Loki waits for his reaction. _This_ is what drives him. The knowledge that he can inflict irrevocable damage on a whim. That he can effortlessly tear down walls that have taken years, possibly centuries, to erect. An elf prince's mouth, no matter how skilled, could never compete with that.

Legolas' fingers tighten their hold of Loki's hips. His body tenses, and he bows his head as he tries to steady his breath. He can't seem to bring himself to look up, and Loki doesn't force him to do so. It's more important that he continues. Their voyeur is still watching. 

Loki brushes the backs of his fingers along Legolas' jawline, making sure to let his rings touch the smooth, pale skin. "Suck it," he commands in a voice that is deeper, silkier than his own.

A shaky breath escapes Legolas' lips as they part a little. He dips forward and places a hesitant kiss to the underside of his shaft, followed by another. The silence is pierced only by the prince's lusty breaths as he makes his way down its length. His teeth scrape Loki's sac ever so lightly—barely a touch. 

" _Ada_." The word is a broken whimper.

Loki grins, exhaling a voiceless laugh in the back of his throat as the prince descends on his cock. He takes a handful of soft blond hair and thrusts into the welcoming heat. Legolas takes it all in, eagerly swallowing the exact double of his father's cock, and Loki's heart fills with glee. It is done. 

Loki is rougher with the prince than he's ever been in the presence of the voyeur. He has always held back whenever they were being watched, but now that the voyeur and he are one, he makes sure to put on a memorable show. He buries his cock to the root in the elf's mouth and holds his head in place, making him sputter and gag before letting him up for air. This he repeats until Legolas' drool begins to drip onto the ground between them. 

"Yes, ion nín, take it," Loki says as he drinks in the sight of the elf's flushed face and watery eyes. "Make Ada proud."

Legolas moans repeatedly around his cock, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Loki's body. Loki notices belatedly that the prince has unlaced his leggings and taken himself in hand. It almost makes him laugh with amusement. 

"That's it," Loki says, looking into the shadows. "Show your adar how you touch yourself."

Legolas' hand speeds up on his cock, and a moment later he cries out around his mouthful, bringing Loki over the edge with him. Loki nearly doubles over with the force of his climax. The prince swallows all of it, spurt after spurt of hot come, and then licks him clean. His lips remain attached to Loki's cock, kissing and suckling it even after his hair has been released. 

"Adar," Legolas whispers mournfully against his softening shaft. He looks up for the first time since Loki shape-shifted into his father, blue eyes filled with guilt and shame, and swallows. In the distance, there's a sound like the swishing of fabric, and silence follows. 

Legolas hangs his head. 

Loki shifts back into his Asgardian form and steps back. His satisfaction was short-lived, but he knows this is not the end.


	2. Thranduil

Thranduil can't be sure who is sitting on the bed when he enters his bedchamber.  
The person reclining lazily against the pillows, one leg bent at the knee, certainly _looks_ like Legolas, but the behavior is most uncharacteristic.

"Did you like what you saw?" his guest asks.

Thranduil expects the question to be accompanied by a smirk; it would be the confirmation he needed to know that this was Loki, here to play his tricks. Instead he finds a flicker of embarrassment in the blue eyes that meet his own.

The scene he witnessed in Legolas' quarters the other day replays in his mind, unbidden: his son pleasuring the betrayed Asgardian king as the latter took on Thranduil's appearance. Legolas pulled back in shock. He dropped his head. He hesitated. But in the end he parted his lips and took the facsimile of his father's cock in his mouth.

The memory brings a coiling sensation to Thranduil's belly, and his cheeks flush. "Legolas?" he asks tentatively. 

"Who do you want me to be?" 

The husky reply seems out of character for his son; it negates any sense of certainty the other's gaze had given him. He doesn't answer, because he doesn't know. If he can be strong, he prefers it to be Loki, so that he can send him away without hurting his son. But if he is to be weak, he prefers it to be Legolas; the guilt of knowing he made love to a false double of his son would be almost as great as if it were the real Legolas, but the joy of the experience wouldn't be as sweet.

"Ada?" The man on the bed reaches out with the arm that was previously resting on his knee. Thranduil glances at the open palm; it appears warm and inviting. When he looks up to meet the other's eyes, he sees a raw vulnerability that makes his heart ache. 

Thranduil steps up to the side of the bed and takes the other's hand. The touch sends a delightful jolt up his arm and into his chest. He still can't be sure who is in his bed. There are ways to find out, but he decides it's better not to know.


	3. Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the two Thranduils goes to Oiche_kinned. I honestly didn't think of that when I wrote the original one-shot/chapter 1. IDK what's wrong with me! Anyway, I took the idea and ran with it.

Sindarin translations:

adar -father

ion – son

melethron - lover

gi melin – I love you

 

Loki's magic is flawless. Legolas doesn't know which Thranduil is which. He's sandwiched between them, stark naked, the material of the king's robes rough against his skin as it presses into him from the front and back. He thought he'd be able to tell them apart by their caresses, because he's been with them both now, but he can't. Loki is observant, and a quick learner; he doesn't betray his identity.

"Ada?" He hopes his real father will take pity and reveal himself.

"Yes?" the Thranduil pressed against his back replies between kisses to Legolas' shoulder.

"What is it, ion nín?" asks the other, slipping a hand in between their bodies to rub his erection.

Legolas' eyes flutter closed. He stops thinking and wills himself to _feel_ , instead. The fingers on his cock curl around his shaft. There's a hand on his hip, another caressing his flank, and yet another gripping his ass cheek and spreading him open until he can feel the cool air against his pucker.

After a moment, Legolas becomes aware that there are no mouths on his body. He opens his eyes, and his jaw drops at the image that greets him. His two lovers are kissing over his shoulder, _showing tongue_. It is a glorious sight. Legolas can feel both their erections rubbing against him. He gives a wanton moan, letting his head fall back against a strong chest. They chuckle and return their attention to him.

Legolas watches, heart pounding in his chest, as the Thranduil in front of him slides down to his knees. Behind him, the other Thranduil does the same. One set his hands runs up and down his thighs; the other caresses his buttocks and then spreads them open.

Legolas takes a deep, steadying breath.

He's assaulted from both sides at once. In front of him, his father's beautiful lips wrap around his shaft and his cheeks hollow out as he begins to suck, enveloping him in tight, wet heat. In back, his father's skilled tongue teases his entrance, circling, lapping, and then piercing. He forgets to breathe, caught between wanting to thrust forward into Thranduil's mouth and backward onto the insistent wet muscle that's violating him.

Legolas buries both his hands in his father's silky hair. His toes curl into the bearskin rug as he is relentlessly licked and sucked. Behind the lover in front of him, an image of himself surrounded by multiple Thranduil's appears. Legolas' duplicate is lying back, supported on his elbows, while they take turns finding their pleasure in his mouth and between his legs. If he had been paying attention, he might have noticed who cast the magic, thereby identifying Loki—but he'd missed his chance.

Legolas watches the show for a while and then comes with a strangled cry, spilling himself in his lover's mouth. He decides, not for the first time since Loki's arrival on Middle Earth, that he _loves_ Asgardian magic.

By the time he climbs down from his peak, the illusory orgy has disappeared. The tongue withdraws from inside him, only to be replaced a few seconds later by a pair of oil-covered fingers. Legolas' channel continues to contract weakly as they push in and out. In front of him, his lover releases his cock and sits back on his heels. He opens his robes and unties his breeches. Legolas watches him stroke his cock as he waits for the other Thranduil to finish stretching him, using not only two but three and then four fingers. He wonders why he is being prepared so thoroughly, but soon finds himself empty once more and lets himself be pulled down onto his father's lap.

Legolas' cock is already beginning to fill out again. He shudders when he feels the blunt head of his lover's cock line up with his entrance.

"You feel so good, Legolas," whispers the one pushing into him, while the other stalks toward Legolas on all fours, saying, "you look stunning impaled on Ada's cock."

Legolas lowers himself onto his lover's cock, guided by the hands on his hips. Shaky puffs of breath escape his lips as it stretches and fills him. He wonders again which version of his father is real—the one now buried to the balls inside him or the one settling between Legolas' legs and dipping down to lick his cockhead.

Legolas rolls his hips impatiently.

"Will you take the two of us at the same time?" the one inside him asks.

Legolas' eyes widen at the suggestion. It sounds impossible. The other Thranduil wets his lips, watching him hungrily.

Legolas nods. "I will try it."

He leans back against the lover inside him, while the other takes a moment to caress the insides of his thighs. The sensual touch sends delightful shivers up his spine. Legolas' heart races in anticipation of what's about to occur.

His second lover retrieves the bottle of oil that was previously tossed aside and pours a generous amount of its contents over his fingers. He slathers his cock with it, and a moment later it's nudging Legolas' already occupied entrance further open.

It _burns_.

"Relax, melethron," says the one behind him when Legolas tenses against the invasion. Soothing hands run up and down his sides. "It will be all right. You will love it."

Legolas cannot help the whimpers that escape his throat as he wills his muscles to relax.

"You're doing well, Ion," says the one on top, reaching out to move a strand of sweaty hair from Legolas' forehead. Their eyes lock, and Legolas lets himself drown in a sea of blue. By the time his second lover is fully sheathed, all three of them are panting. Legolas turns his head back over his shoulder to receive a rewarding kiss, while an expert hand moves to stroke his cock.

The first thrust, coming from above him, is slow and careful, but he feels like he's being ripped open. The lover beneath him, however, pulls out of the kiss and gives an ecstatic, drawn-out moan that causes heat to pull in the prince's belly. His hips jerk upward into Legolas. The sight of his head falling back to reveal the milky white underside of his chin more than makes up for the pain.

"Adar," Legolas whispers, and he finds he doesn't really care at whom he should be directing the word. He lets himself melt into the warm, strong chest beneath him, feeling the heartbeat against his back.

The pain subsides a little as every stroke inside him sends a jolt of pleasure through his body. He reaches forward and grabs a handful of white-blond hair, winding it around his fist until his lover hisses and his head drops forward. The one on top is doing most of the work, carefully sliding his cock in and out in long, slow strokes while the other enjoys the friction, his hips rocking and quivering with pleasure.

Legolas' nerves are raw. When he comes, he feels it right down to his fingertips and toes, though he winces and cries out in a mixture bliss and pain when his muscles clamp down on the two cocks filling his channel. Almost immediately, he's flooded with pulsing heat as his spasms pull his lovers over the edge with him.

Legolas collapses completely against the Thranduil beneath him, while the other regains his breath before pulling out, allowing a portion of their combined load to leak out. It feels obscene, and Legolas finds he rather enjoys it.

"Gi melin, Legolas," says the lover still buried inside him. His voice is soft, his hands adoring as they caress Legolas' thighs and hips.

Legolas smiles. "Gi melin, Adar."

When he opens his eyes, he sees Loki back in his own form before him. And even though he knows that the Asgardian does nothing out of the kindess of his heart, he is grateful to him for daring to tread where others do not—for if he didn't, Legolas would probably be left to pine after his father for the rest of his immortal life.

"Thank you, Loki."


End file.
